Heads Up 7 Up
by HalfafanD
Summary: Danny's class decides to play a simple game of Heads Up 7 Up. Will Danny's secret be revealed? ONE SHOT!


**HalfafanD: Danny's class decides to play a simple game of Heads Up 7 Up. Will Danny's secret be revealed? ONE SHOT!**

**Heads Up 7 Up**

"… And it was sorrow for the two dead lovers for both sides; so-War of the Worlds kids! This lesson can't be that boring!" Mr. Lancer hollered to his class.

It was a normal boring Wednesday and Mr. Lancer was teaching his class of Shakespeare; currently Romeo and Juliet. But none of the class was listening.

Paulina was texting on her phone, Sam was doodling in her notebook, Tucker with his PDA, Dash and Kwan creating spit balls and shooting them at Danny who didn't give a darn as if he didn't even feel them as he stared out the window. Other students were quietly chatting and such as well.

No response was given to the 'using books as curse words' teacher. This left Lancer exasperated. He had to do something to get these kids's attention. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Ok class. Since you refuse to pay attention, I guess we won't learn at all."

That caught all of the kids' attention, even Danny's. Lancer smiled; he got them.

"There is a test this coming Monday and you all need to study. But since you don't want to learn, I'll make you a deal." Lancer explained. "If I let you have this day free, you will study hard for the next two days; including the weekend."

Kids cheered and nodded hoping Lancer will take the deal.

"Alright, I have some papers to grade anyway so you all can play the class game of your choice."

Dash raised his hand.

"Yes Dash?"

"Heads Up Seven Up!" He answered and several kids cheered in agreement.

Mr. Lancer raised a hand and the students stopped their cheering. "Alright, we'll play Heads Up Seven Up. I suggest you be silent during this game so you don't disturb the other classes. I'll pick the seven people to go first."

Mr. Lancer then pointed to various people and calling their names. There was now Dash, Valerie, Kwan, Mickey, Nikki, Tucker, and Jamie all at the front of the room. Nikkei was an Asian like girl with brown eyes and jet black hair while Jamie was a boy with glasses and somewhat curly blonde hair.

Danny smiled. This was perfect; with his ghost powers he could tell who was the one who picked him.

"I'll be by my desk grading papers so behave for this game, understood?" Mr. Lancer then sat down at his desk and began to grade.

"Alright; put your heads down and thumbs up." Dash semi sneered and kindly stated. Everyone did as they were told.

Danny activated his powers and with his powers began to sense his surroundings. He could feel the auras of everyone in the entire room. Dash, Paulina, Valerie, even Sam and Tucker. He could also feel Mr. Lancer. _Let the games begin_. He thought grinning.

Danny heard whispers and mutters and footsteps around him. He absorbed it all in his head. To get a sense of every detail.

He felt Dash and Kwan stop while the others went to go pick their people. They were whispering; they were planning something. He then heard them snicker and felt them walk over.

He felt one hand pull his hair; another pinch his nose. One other hand whacked his head and another pushed down his thumb; hard.

The two walked away snickering and silence fell over again. It was like that for one or two minutes before a voice spoke up again.

"Alright; heads up." Dash called and he and his jock buddy snickered. Everyone including Danny lifted their heads up. Danny and Dash exchanged eye to eye and Dash snickered again. "Let's have Fen-turd go first. Like he's going to get it right anyway."

That caused a few students to lightly laugh. Danny smiled; so Dash believed that he had this in the bag; well then.

"Sure Dash. But it's going to take a while since that person did more than put my thumb down." Danny stated calmly but Dash still smiled.

"First off I'd like to state that two people were involved." That caught a few students in the desk by surprise. "Dash started pulling my hair while Kwan began to pinch my nose extremely hard. Then Dash whacked my hand and then pushed down my really hard as well. Though Kwan was part of what they did to me; Dash was the main person who put down my thumb."

Everyone stared, jaws dropped and what Danny had just said. Dash was even more surprised; how did he know? Tucker and Sam just started laughing out loud while Danny kept on smiling.

"So… I'm right?" The hybrid asked but already knew his answer.

**HalfafanD: There we go. Not as detailed as I thought it would be but I still got a laugh or two out of it. I just had to write this down. Please review, no flames.**


End file.
